Not Boyfriend Material
by ApparentHeir1991
Summary: Hermione recieves a letter stating she has recieved the position of Head Girl before her seventh year at Hogwarts. No knowing that the boy recieving the head boy position is her worst enemy she has ever know.... Draco Malfoy.


Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and I could use all the help I can get so please review and tell me what you think!

Not Boyfriend Material

Chapter One

The Head Compartment

Hermione Pov

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock, I yawned as I remembered that today I was going back to Hogwarts. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and ran into my closet to choose a pair of jeans and a halter top. I slipped downstairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast when I noticed a letter and a small package next to it on the table.

"Mom who's that for?" I said motioning to the table.

"Oh, an owl just dropped those off, they're for you."

I picked up the letter and opened it up hoping it to be from Harry or Ron, but then I saw the Hogwarts crest.

_Dear Miss. Granger_,

_ I am pleased to inform you and your parents that you have been selected to be Head Girl for your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The package with this letter is the Head Badge you will wear to patrol the halls. Please meet me and the Head Boy in the Heads Compartment on the Hogwarts Express this afternoon the 1 of September. _

_Professor Mcgonagall_

_ Head of the Gryffindor House_

Wow I'm head girl! I kind of expected it, because am the top of my class and I am taking advanced classes and all, but wait did the letter say who the Head boy was. Oh well I, wonder who he will be? It could be Harry or Ron, but I'll have to wait to ask them until I see them at the station. It would be great to have one of them to patrol the halls at night with!

By the time I finally ate a spot of breakfast, I only had less than an hour to get to Platform 9 ¾. I walked up the stairs again without noticing my Head Badge still on the table, and looked around my room to see if I left any school books or supplies out of my trunk. I grabbed my wand, and pulled my trunk down the stairs and to the front door where my dad put it in the trunk of the car.

I arrived at the station as Harry and Ron were pushing their trolleys toward platform 9 ¾. "Harry! Ron!" I screamed trying to get their attention. They both turned around and waved hello to me. Harry and Ron waited long enough to let me catch up to them, and then we started to head again to the platform.

"Hey Hermes! What did you do this summer? Wait… don't tell me you visited Vicky this summer?" Ron said while looking at me.

When I noticed why he was staring at me, I slapped Ron jokingly as I ran through the barrier. "No Ron, I didn't visit Victor Krum this summer. I told you in my letter that I sent with Harry's birthday present, that I went to Dublin to visit my sick cousin."

"Hermes, I'm sorry about your cousin.!" Harry said as we reached the door to the train.

"Oh my summer was ok besides that, but what about you Harry did you have to stay at privet Drive the whole time or did you go to the burrow?"

"I stayed at Privet Drive for a week or two until Ron and his dad got me. The burrow was really busy with all of Ron's brothers were there."

Ron looked up from the floor of the train which he had been staring at. "Yeah Fred and George's Joke Shop is doing really well. Their coming out with some really cool stuff. Also Percy finally started talking to my parents again. if he didn't come back to the Burrow soon mom was going to have a mental breakdown!"

"Oh here's an empty compartment. Let's go in." I gestured them into a compartment. Harry, and Ron followed me into the compartment and sat down. "Did either of you get a letter saying that you're Head boy?

"No Hermes, I didn't but I'm still one of the Senior Gryffindor prefects!" Ron said with pride. "I don't think Harry did either, or you would have told me mate. Right?"

"No, I didn't get a letter. But I'm not surprised if Hermione got Head Girl!" Harry said looking suspiciously at me.

I tried to look to disappointed that both them weren't Head Boy and answered Harry. "Yes, I got the position of Head Girl!" I looked at my watch and noticed I was late to meet Mcgonagall "Opps I'm supposed to go meet Mcgonagall in the Head Compartment! Sorry got to go I'll see you both at the carriages when we arrive at Hogwarts." I grabbed my purse and ran out of the compartment. As I was running to get the compartment I tripped on something and fell on top of another student coming out of another compartment. I looked up to the face of the student I fell on, and realized that the student was no other than my enemy Draco Malfoy. As my eyes met his he gave me one of his evil smirks and whispered, "Mudblood, if I didn't know better I would have said you did that on purpose! If you wanted to be close to me, all you had to do was ask." Cleaning off his cloak off as he spoke.

Before I decided to say something to him, I saw him eyeing me down! I know I have grown up in the last few years, but Malfoy! Yuck! "Like I'd ever want to be that close to you ever again Malfoy, please stop dreaming!" I said as I started walking away, when I noticed Malfoy following me. "Don't you think that your darling Pansy will miss you when she notices that you're gone?" I said in a babyish voice, and I turned around to see what his response would be.

Malfoy seemed not to be shaken by my comment but amused. "Granger, in matter of fact I have business to attend to so, if you'll excuse me." He turned and walked into the boy lavatories. As far as I was concerned Malfoy was in need of an immediate care, but now could get to the Head Compartment with no more interruptions. I finally reached the Head Compartment a few seconds later, and when I opened up the door I saw a very mad Professor Mcgonagall. I quickly closed the door and sat down on one of the couches located in the compartment.

Mcgonagall started to speak to me as the door swung open and revealed Malfoy. Mcgonagall seemed relieved to see him, but I certainly wasn't. "Ah Mr. Malfoy, I am glad you finally decided to join us. Please sit down." Malfoy sat down next to me. "As I was telling Miss. Granger you will have certain responsibilities this year as Head boy and girl. You will have to patrol the halls every night at 10 pm, set up school events, and also you both will have to share a common room and you both will have dorms across from each other." Mcgonagall looked at Malfoy and me to make sure what she said sunk in, and said goodbye. With that Mcgonagall opened the compartment door and walked out, before Malfoy or I could complain about having to share dorms across from each other.

Malfoy was the first one to talk after she left. "Well Granger I guess there is no point to complain about our dorm situation, so that's that." He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the other couch and looked out of the window.

I think I'm going to die living with Malfoy for a full year, I screamed inside of my head! Luckily Malfoy couldn't hear what I was thinking or he would have smiled and that would make matters a lot worse. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off to other things until I had to change into my robes and badge.

Draco Pov

I couldn't take it anymore, Pansy was getting on my last nerves calling me Drakey and her little lovesick names. I had to get out of this room! I got out of my seat and told Blaise I was heading to the lavatory. But Blaise knew how much I hated Pansy even though she had her purposes! I opened up the compartment door and the next thing I know I am on the floor with some girl on top of me.

I opened up my eyes and saw the face of Mudblood Granger. I might as well as have some fun, so I gave her one of my legendary smirks and whispered, "Mudblood, if I didn't know any better I would have said you did that on purpose. But if you wanted to get that close to me all you had to do was ask." I pushed her off of me, even though having her on top of me felt pretty comfy. Wait hold on… this is Mudblood Granger I'm talking about, my fathers worst enemy's best friend. I pushed those thoughts out of my head, and then Granger said something to respond to my comment, but I wasn't listening like always.

When she finished talking I started to walk to the boy's lavatory, and she noticed that I was walking behind her and said, "Don't you think Malfoy that your darling Pansy will come looking for you when she notices that you're gone?" Now that was funny, Pansy is like that, and I told her I had some business to attend to and walked into the lavatory.

When I was finished, I realized I was late for a meeting with Mcgonagall about being Head Boy. I walked to the compartment that was labeled 'Head Compartment', and opened the door to see Granger listening to Mcgonagall. Oh no Granger's Head Girl, I should have know she has always been a know- it – all! Professor Mcgonagall told me I was late, so I sat down quickly next to Granger and listened to what the Heads do. The planning events and dances weren't a big deal, but when I heard Mcgonagall say we had dorms across from each other and patrol together, I knew this was going to be a long year. Mcgonagall waited to see if Granger or I would complain. But neither of us did so, soon Mcgonagall left, leaving me and Granger alone in the compartment. I looked at Granger and she didn't look to happy about living across from each other either, so I told her there was no since to complain, and I went to the other couch and sat down. I saw her close her eyes probably to take a nap. There is no since to fight with her now, since we have the whole year to do that, so I followed her example and closed my eyes to take a nap.

A/N: Please R&R!


End file.
